Chicken Invaders Universe
Chicken Invaders Universe, created by InterAction Studios, is the sixth game of the Chicken Invaders series, and is currently planned to start with limited early access the summer of 2018. It's going to be a spin-off that won't be as much related to the main series. The game will be something along the lines of a collaborative multiplayer experience, and from what has been heard from InterAction studios, this game is going to be much more open than the previous entries. You'll still be able to play as a lone hero through the game if that's what you want, but you will also be able to do stuff like make your own squadrons, take part in daily challenges, compete with your friends, or hang out at the local Space Burgers. The game will also include a Heroes Academy, which will include stuff such as training courses, a Chickenbestiary and a library of spaceship specs. It also seems like this game won't follow the chapter-to-chapter formula the previous entries followed. Features *Two kinds of accounts: **Guest account (free-to-play, save data stored on local device, available from early access) **Member account (costs $5, can link installations together (e.g. end playing on PC and continue on Mobile), available after full release) *Beta just like Cluck of the Dark Side's Christmas Edition, Early Access, planned to start around December, Windows-only, with release on all platforms coming in 2019 **Progress may be reset several times as it goes on, may not carry to the final release ***In case it doesn't, early access players will be rewarded with extra Keys *Mobile versions may also include ads for guest accounts *Steam won't include Guest accounts *Won't be distributed on third-party sites like Big Fish Games, unlike earlier episodes *Play alone, or engage in multiplayer activities: **Form squadrons and explore together (available soon) **Daily and Weekly Challenges **Competing with friends (available soon) *Explore a persistent galaxy and its diverse environments. Visitable areas include: **Astronomical objects: ***>100 constellations ***>2000 star systems ***>10000 planets ****Certain planets also have natural satellites ****Planets are 3D models instead of static images ****Planets and their satellites show traces of their orbit **Landmarks: ***Spaceship outlet - exchange or purchase spaceships ***Auto garage - customize them with items ***Hero University (Salvificem Mundum) - training courses, a Chicken bestiary and a library of spaceship specs ***Space Burger, usually orbiting a planet ***Space Police planned to return *Galaxy exploration will use a different interface from the regular missions, first showing constellations, then star systems, then planets, and then their satellites **Movement across different star systems requires fuel *Lots of different items will be included, which may be installed on the spaceship or applied to missions. They may be instant-on (active after purchasing), mountable (active after installed), pilot-deployed (pilot controls deployment during mission), or perishable (deployed automatically). Some equipment may be applied multiple times. Items include: **Galaxy Exploration: ***Extra Slot - increases the number of item slots for missions ***EMP Shield - protects from electric and magnetic surges, allows access to electric planets ***Heat Shield - protects from extreme temperatures, allows access to hot planets ***Gravity Nullifier - nullifies gravity, allows orbiting stars ***Event Horizon Stabilizer - allows orbiting wormholes ***Orbit Droid - helps with parking your spaceship ***Warp Drive - makes spaceship travel at Warp 9 ***Warp Boost - helps Warp 9 trigger faster ***Warp, Interrupted - stops warping ***Fuel - required to move around the galaxy **Missions: ***Laser Scope - attaches a laser to the tip of the ship, for precision strikes ***Strobe Lights ***Extra Life ***Coolant Canisters - stops Overheat once ***Poultry Payback - creates a shockwave after death ***Thrust Vector Control - allows for drifting ***Bullet Spray Expander - allows weapons to cover a wider area ***Bullet Spray Condenser - allows weapons to deliver more concentrated damage ***Invulnerability Extension - extends invulnerability time after death ***Mass Condenser - increases crash damage ***Eggular Repulsor - makes the spaceship's hitbox smaller *Missions in star systems to clear them from the invading Chicken forces, ranging in length between 10 and 40 waves **Missions will be procedurally generated and will have several different types (chicken invasion, supernova, boss rush, food collection, key collection, etc.) **Missions also have a tier requirement **You may stitch together your favorite missions to form challenges for others to play *At the start of each mission, you will be able to choose the spaceship's loadout, including number & type of Superweapons, weapons, number of lives, starting weapon type, and special power-ups **Multiple superweapons may be applied, and they will be seen individually in an upcoming queue **Weapon selection in missions will be much more limited, with weapon licenses ***Weapons without a license may still spawn, but they are much more rare *New, starting weapon - Moron Railgun, a weaker version of the Boron Railgun *Weapons will be upgradeable for 8 levels *New weapons may not necessarily have exactly 12 power levels *Vulcan Chaingun will be buffed in a future update *More kinds of Superweapons, aside from the Missile and Mine, including: **Dimensional Phase-out - saves you from death, and makes you lose not as much firepower. **Shockwave Capacitor - creates shockwaves that destroy projectiles and damage enemies **Damage Amplifier - amplifies damage for a short while *Satellites will be obtained by mounting them on your ship (provided it can do that) **Satellites will also have ammo packs which will regularly drop (not present in early access?) **Alien Containers may still appear *Three new Difficulty levels - Tourist, Seasoned and Virtuoso. *Every boss from the past episodes returns, and new ones will appear **Ninja-Chick, a cut boss from Ultimate Omelette might return **U.C.O.s will return with their attack patterns unnerfed *Playing missions together (like earlier episodes, splitscreen style) won't be possible in the initial release, but it might be allowed later on *Procedurally generated waves *Spaceship customization involves directly changing the design of the spaceship. It also includes custom paintjobs **Known things you can change are: placement of the engine, engine type, weapon pods, tail wing model, paintjob, hardpoints, heat sink and reactor ***Reactors, heat sinks and hardpoints will be upgradeable for 3 levels **Spaceships also have a set number of Satellite Docks, Hardpoints and Slots *The controlled spaceship can also be changed. Available ones include: **The Müller M40X Series: M400 Caterer, M404-PI Deliverer and M408 Cuisinier **The H&C X01 Series: 101 Hatchling, 201 Pullet and 301 Cockerel *Spaceships in the same family (for example H&C 101 and H&C 201) will only differ in their stats *Different ways of obtaining Keys: **Collecting those that fall out of enemies (like earlier episodes) **Buying them for an unknown price (available after full release) **Key-collecting missions (available after full release) **Increasing rate of appearance through installing specific items (available after full release) **Selling artifacts or other resources discovered (available after full release) *Music from previous episodes available *Multiple breeds of Chickens - Cluck of the Dark Side Chickens, Ultimate Omelette Chickens and Metal-suit Chickens *Updates after release including new customizations (starfields, paintjobs), spaceship models, new Weapons, new Powerups, new enemies, new missions, new unlockables and new music *Internet connection always required, with updates gradually decreasing the usage *No Editions, could still have holiday themed items *No Cheats at all *Mobile versions will keep the Multipliers but they won't have simplified attack patterns for them (unlike the episodes with the U.C.O.) *Early Access will use lots of Cluck of the Dark Side assets, eventually phasing them out Forums You can visit the [http://forum.chickeninvaders.com/ Chicken Invaders Universe forum] to share your suggestions or report stuff. Plan updates are also regularly shared, giving info regarding how the developement is doing. In case your idea does make it into the game (or something inspired by it), you will get certain rewards in-game, including a contributor reward, your name in the credits, and lots of Keys.~ Current development stage Early access just started. Most of Cluck of the Dark Side and Ultimate Omelette stuff is present, with some new additions in case it's necessary to check mechanics. Later on, remaining Ultimate Omelette, Revenge of the Yolk and The Next Wave stuff is planned to be readded. The full, official release will happen when everything needed from those games gets added. After that, iA will get to add ideas people present on the official forums. The remaining Editions for the [[Cluck of the Dark Side|latest Chicken Invaders episode]] (Easter and Thanksgiving) will not arrive until after this game gets released, if at all. Gallery CIUGalaxyExploration.jpg|A teaser showing the galaxy exploration part of the game. CIUSquawkBoss.png|A teaser showing the Master Squawker in the game. CIULogoBETA.png|An early version of the logo from Teaser 1. The galaxy spiral extends further, the "CHICKEN INVADERS" text doesn't have a purple reflection and the "UNIVERSE" text is bleaker. Trivia *At one point of its developement, it was planned to be Episode 6, but then it was radically reworked so much that it became a spin-off. This however doesn't prohibit the main series from coming back later on. *This game will be the first one to break the usual edition release schedule, with Cluck of the Dark Side's Easter and Thanksgiving editions likely coming after Universe's release, if at all. Download https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/download-early-access/761 Windows http://universe.chickeninvaders.com/files/ChickenInvadersUniverseInstaller23_1.exe Category:Chicken Invaders Category:12